Fun Pack Friends (Anime)
Fun Pack Friends is an anime series about the Fun Pack and their world. It is the second anime to be created about them, the first being Fun Pack Z. Setting The series is set on an unnamed planet in an alternate dimension. The planet is the home of many anthropomorphic characters, supernatural species' and colourful surroundings. There are several different locations that the main characters hang out at, such as the Fun Park, school, and their houses. Story Fun Pack Friends focuses on ten best friends; 5 boys and 5 girls, who made a club/group called 'The Fun Pack'. In the club, they do various things together such as hanging out at the park or school, and saving the world from bad guys. Each Fun Pack member has their own personality, abilities, and goals. Each member of the group also has a crush on another member. Characters Major Pencil Domino Junior The leader of the Fun Pack, Pencil is a cheerful, optimistic, and odd girl with a childlike innocence, despite being in her teens. She has two younger cousins named Lolly and Mac, and mother named Juicy and a crush named Fire. Lollipop Onimod Lolly is the younger cousin of Pencil, older sister of Mac, and niece of Juicy. She is a cheerful, childish and sweet-hearted girl who sees the good in others. Her best friend is Puff and her crush is Axel. Macaroni Onimod Mac is a cheerful under construction Tamalex Milk Alemara Milk Fire the Raptor Wet the Raptor Headache the Stegosaurus Puff the Pterodactyl Axel Milk the Lizaraptor Others (so far) Juicy Domino Juicy Domino is a kind and caring mum to Pencil. She also took in her niece, Lolly, and her nephew, Mac, and cared for them as if they were her own children as well. She loves baking things such as cookies, brownies, and cake. She also lets the kids eat paddle pops and maxibons a lot, and gives the Fun Pack snacks during their meetings or while they're doing homework. Battery Yoso Battery is very mischievous and smart alecky. However, he never means it in a hostile manner, and rather in a lighthearted way. Battery likes teasing his friends and acting snarky sometimes, but he tries not to go too far and is also very protective of them, and wants to help out whenever he can. Like most pets though, he is shy when he meets a stranger. Battery is a bit of a troublemaker but is generally good-hearted. Quaver The minion of Dark Pen, Quaver is very irritable, as well as loyal to Dark Pen. He is very unlucky and weak, and often has to beg for forgiveness from Dark Pen. Quaver is very vengeful towards the Fun Pack ever since Pencil attacked him and beat him easily. Dark Pen Dark Pen is a cold-hearted and jealous evil mastermind. Dark Pen constantly makes up reasons to hate Pencil, although she keeps the real one to herself at all times. Dark Pen is almost always in a bad mood, and constantly gets annoyed with her minions, mainly Quaver. Species Newoomis A cute species of mice. Yosos Supernatural fairy-like creatures. Okamis Adorable fluffy wolves. Ichis Cute candy creatures. Inunekos Dog/Cat hybrids. Recurring Cookie the Rabbit Rokuhiro (team) Lucy Nana Category:Anime Series'